An element with porous resin fine powder or a grid-shaped structure made from ceramic such as silicon dioxide or alumina to which amine groups having excellent carbon dioxide adsorption characteristic cling is known as a carbon dioxide adsorption element. To be more precise, it was proposed to construct an air flow path filled with fine powder having amine groups clinging thereto or to charge fine powder having amine groups clinging thereto into an air flow path consisting of grid-shaped structure having amine groups clinging thereto so as to adsorb carbon dioxide contained in the air flowing through the air flow path (refer to patent documents 1, and 2).    Patent document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Applications HEI No. 3-7412    Patent document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Applications HEI No. 3-39729